Lebaran Tidak Jelas
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Mari menikmati lebaran bersama keluarga Kim! Lebih tepatnya, drama tidak jelas mamih dan papih. Hati-hati ketularan. / warning inside / namjin / bts fanfiction / dldr /


**lebaran tidak jelas**

 **disclaimer** ; tokoh-tokoh yang saya pakai punya tuhan dan keluarga mereka. saya cuma punya cerita ini, tidak ada maksud menghina maupun menjelek-jelekkan karena saya cinta namjin.

 _(bodo amat)_

 **setting** ; di indonesia karena saya cinta negara.

 _(pencitraan)_

 **cast** ; kim namjoon as daddy and kim seokjin (gs) as mommy

 _(yang lainnya anak, oke. btw, mereka udah gede-gede)_

 **warn** ; saya terlalu malas memelesetkan sekian _brand_ disini jadi mohon dimaklumi serta bahasa tak baku nyerempet kasar. thx.

 **happy reading!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim. Setelah mereka melaksanakan Sholat Ied dan mengunjungi tetangga untuk bermaaf-maafan (serta mengemis tunjangan hari raya), mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati kue-kue manis.

"Pih, lebaran gak kemana-mana nih? Nggak mudik?" tanya Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

"Tae, tahun lalu kita udah ke rumah nenek di Medan, jadi tahun ini nggak usah, ya. Lagian bulan lalu nenek kakek baru kesini. Silaturahim aja ke kerabat yang dekat dari rumah," penjelasan Namjoon membuat anaknya merengut kecewa.

"Yah papih, nggak seru dong. Tae kan mau ketemu nenek!"

Yoongi yang sedang tiduran di sofa berujar sinis, "Bilang aja mau dapet duit dari nenek,"

Taehyung kicep. Iya sih, bener juga. Salah nenek juga yang tajir banget.

"Tahun depan saja ke Medan. Hari ini kita ke Jakarta, kok. Jadi nggak apa, ya?" ujar Seokjin lembut.

"Iya, Mih," Taehyung pasrah saja. Padahal selain ingin THR, ia juga sangat rindu dengan neneknya.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini. Jam sebelas, ya." simpul Namjoon kemudian.

"Iya, Papiiih..," koor anak-anak.

Hoseok dan Yoongi memutuskan kembali ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat sebelum pergi. Masih ada waktu dua jam, sementara itu Jimin dan Taehyung menonton Tom and Jerry di ruang keluarga.

Jungkook ikut menonton sambil tiduran di pangkuan sang ibunda yang sedang mengirimi beratusan pesan.

Namjoon _jealous_ dan pergi.

* * *

 _Satu jam kemudian._

* * *

"Mih, beli buah dulu yuk sebelum ke Jakarta, biar ada oleh-oleh gitu." ajak Namjoon.

"Ooh, boleh deh. Mau beli dimana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Di Giant aja,"

"Oh, Giant.., bentar. Naik apa? Motor? Pake helm nggak? Takutnya ntar ada polisi. STNK-nya juga udah mati."

"Udah gak usah, lewat dalem aja. Kan ada jalan khusus motor. Lagian polisi pada mudik,"

"Yaudah terserah. Kookie, tolong panasin motor, ya!" perintah Seokjin.

"Mamih emang mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Beli buah sebentar di Giant," jelas Seokjin.

"Kookie mau ikut, dong. Males di rumah,"

"Jangan, bentar doang ini juga cuma beli buah. Kamu di rumah aja nanti kita ke Jakarta ketemu Gyeomie,"

Mendengar kata 'Gyeomie'—alias Kim Yugyeom—mata Jungkook langsung berbinar. "Wah, seriusan?! Oke, Mah!" Jungkook mengambil kunci motor dan bergegas ke garasi. Seokjin duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Namjoon.

Selang beberapa menit, Namjoon datang dari kamar mengenakan jaket. Ia menghampiri Seokjin.

"Ayo, Mih,"

Seokjin membenarkan letak selendangnya dan berjalan bersama-sama. Namjoon mengeluarkan motor dari garasi dan menaikinya.

"Udah, Mih?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bentar, aku belum naik."

Seokjin baru saja mengangkat kaki kanannya, hendak menaiki motor. Tapi sesuatu terjadi di luar ekspetasinya. Namjoon mendadak ngegas melajukan motornya pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang hampir terjungkal karena kaget.

"WOI, NAMJOON! AKU BELUM NAIK!"

Seokjin menepuk tangannya berkali-kali agar Namjoon mendengar dan berbalik.

"NAMJOON!"

Seokjin menepukkan tangannya lebih keras seperti hendak memanggil tukang ojek.

"KIM NAMJOON, ASTAGA,"

Kali ini Seokjin berhenti bertepuk-tangan. Dia bukan sehabis menonton atraksi sirkus, lagipula tangannya juga sudah memerah.

"WOIII NAMJOON BEGOOO!"

Seokjin berusaha berteriak, tapi sang suami sudah keburu menghilang dari pandangan karena berbelok—dengan bodohnya tanpa sadar istrinya tak sengaja ia tinggalkan. Dalam hati, Seokjin menngumpat sebal.

"Mamih ngapain sih teriak-teriak? Berisik tau ga," ujar Yoongi. Ia baru keluar dari rumah dengan mata sayu dan membawa boneka Kumamon di pelukannya. Wah udah gede masih suka boneka ternyata. Dan anak ini pasti baru bangun.

"Namjoon goblok banget," Seokjin masuk ke rumah, ia memijat pelipisnya. Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jungkook yang sedang bersandar di sofa ruang tamu sambil memakan nastar menyadari ibu dan kakaknya datang.

"Lah, mamih nggak jadi ke Giant?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mamih, mamih kenapa tadi?!" Hoseok melesat datang dari kamarnya karena khawatir.

Seokjin langsung sewot. "Bapak kalian itu goblok banget! Tadi mamih baru mau naik motor dia udah ngegas duluan! Untung kagak jatoh!"

"Hah?" Jungkook menahan tawa. "Ooh, mamih teriak-teriak gara-gara itu. Kok ngakak? Ya gak, Hyung,"

"Iya, Mamih yang sabar, ya,"

"Astaghfirullah,"

Seokjin stress, ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa di samping Jungkook dan ikut makan nastar sambil meringis. Yoongi dan Hoseok juga ikut bersandar di sebelah Seokjin. Hoseok mengambil toples yang berisi kastangel dan mengambil satu.

Lalu Jimin dan Taehyung datang. Tadi, saat mereka sedang menonton Upin dan Ipin dengan damai, tiba-tiba suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan mengusik kedamaian mereka.

Dan setelah mengetahui kisahnya dari Jungkook, mereka ngakak selantai.

.

Sementara itu di sisi Namjoon, ia malah mulai mengobrol sendiri seakan-akan istrinya ada di belakang.

"Mamih mau beli buah apa? Jangan yang mahal-mahal. Duitku udah abis buat THR anak-anak,"

"Eh itu ada tukang buah, gak usah jauh-jauh ke Giant, ya,"

Namjoon menepi dan memarkirkan motornya di dekat pohon mangga.

"Mamih kenapa diem aja?" Namjoon menoleh.

Setelah itu Namjoon merasa menjadi orang tergoblok sedunia, antara bicara sendiri dengan tak ada Seokjin di sisinya.

"Mamih?! Mamih kemana?!" Namjoon panik berpikir keras, tapi yang ada di otaknya adalah hal-hal tak masuk akal.

"..ASTAGHFIRULLAH ISTRIKU JATUH,"

Iya, dia malah teriak-teriak, mengira Seokjin jatuh di jalanan. Padahal Namjoon udah ngegas duluan sebelum Seokjin naik.

Dan lebih parahnya, ia malah berkeliling menanyakan ke penjual-penjual sepanjang jalan.

"MAS, TADI ADA ISTRI SAYA JATUH DISINI NGGAK?"

 _Dasar goblok._

.

.

.

"MAMIIIHHH!"

Namjoon, setelah memarkir motor di garasi (juga setelah bertanya apakah istrinya jatuh di sepanjang jalan) ia memasuki rumah dan mendapati istri serta anak-anaknya berjejer di sofa. Namjoon langsung menarik Seokjin ke pelukannya.

cia :)

"MAMIH YA ALLAH! SAYANGKU CINTAKU, KAMU GAK KENAPA-KENAPA KAN? KAMU GAK JATUH DI JALANAN KAN? KAMU GAK LUKA?" tanya Namjoon bertubi-tubi saking paniknya sampai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Seokjin.

"Namjoon..," Seokjin bergetar (karena selendang yang hampir mencekiknya) menatap pasang mata Namjoon, dan menghela nafas dalam.

 **PLAK.**

 _Mampus._

"Bego lu, gua baru mau naik lu udah ngegas duluan! Mana udah dipanggil gak denger lagi, budek ya lu?! Gebleg!"

Namjoon terdiam.

Lah, jadi Seokjin nggak jatuh?

"Mamih..,"

"Jangan sentuh,"

"Ya Allah, aku kira kamu jatuh dari motor,"

"Astaghfirullah," Seokjin tambah stress.

"Mamih jangan baper dong,"

"IQ-mu setinggi gedung tapi kenapa gabisa membedakan adanya penumpang dengan tidak?!" Seokjin berbalik badan dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

Lagian kalau jatuh pasti ada suara gedebuk dan ada orang teriak istrinya jatoh dong. Gimana sih.

"Mamih, jangan baper.. Maaf, ya..,"

Namjoon merasa bersalah, ia memeluk pinggang Seokjin dari belakang. Seokjin menghela nafas, sedikit lega.

"Iya deh, pih. Gak papa. Maafin mamih juga tadi bentak-bentak..," Seokjin berbalik badan dan membalas pelukan pria di hadapannya.

"Mamih..," Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi pelukan dari Namjoon itu membuat selendang Seokjin tertarik dan mencekiknya.

Masih aja bego.

"Woy tolol gua gak bisa napas,"

"Maaf mamih, kelepasan." Namjoon, bodohnya malah nyengir ambigu. Lalu ia lepaskan pelukan itu.

"Ya udah, ayo anak-anak, siap-siap ke Jakarta. Buahnya udah dibeli kan, Pih?" kata Seokjin. Namjoon ia tatap dengan wajah agak sadis.

..bentar. Buah, ya?

Bentar.

"LUPA BELI!"

"BODOH!"

"MAAF MIH TADI PANIK!"

"GAK! CEPETAN SANA BELI!"

"MAMIH TEMENIN!"

"ANAK KECIL LO?! SANA SENDIRI BELI KEK JERUK SEKILO,"

"MAMIIIHHHHH!"

"GAADA PENOLAKAN, SANA!"

Sementara kedua orangtua ini berdebat (dengan absurdnya), anak-anak mereka duduk berjejer di sofa menyaksikan telenovela secara cuma-cuma yang dimainkan oleh kedua ayah ibu sendiri. Ditemani kue lebaran-karena tidak ada pop corn-mereka menikmati sinetron ini.

Dasar keluarga Kim.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **end** _or_..? (͡;; ͜ʖ ͡;;)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(a/n) ; halo, apa kabar? karena masih suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin bila saya ada salah sama readers sekalian. tau tidak, ff ini terinspirasi dari tadi pagi ibu saya mau naik motor, tau-tau motornya udh jalan duluan HAHAHAH gua ngakak sumpah pas diceritain. tapi begitu dituangkan dalam bentuk ff kenapa gak lucu-lucu amat ya, yasudahlah.

oh ya, fanfic saya yang nice to meet you masih ongoing dalam masa edit (?), diusahakan update secepatnya.

terakhir, terimakasih telah membaca! review berisi kritik dan saran akan selalu saya terima. selamat berlibur dan sampai jumpa di lain fanfic, sekian wassalamu'alaikum. :D

regards, t.h


End file.
